


IAnthony: Forever And Always

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Death, Feels, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Sorry guys, car crash, its sad, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hasn't gotten an answer from Anthony in a while...until he gets a call from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> Really sad. Based on a video from YouTube. You can find it by searching "IAnthony Forever And Always". Warning: It's really sad, too. x

-He's sitting at the table, the hours get later-  
-He was supposed to be here-  
-He's sure he would have called-

 

“God damn it, Anthony,” Ian sighed as he sat at the table, waiting for Anthony to get back home. I mean, he was his boyfriend and all, and Ian knew Anthony always called if he was going to be late. He checked his phone. The last message sent was about two hours ago.

-He waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway-  
-No one's said they've seen him-  
-Why, is something wrong?-

Ian stood to check the driveway. Anthony’s car still wasn’t there, though his was. He kept trying to convince Anthony to get rid of his own, since it was old and beaten up, but he refused. He sighed and walked out to the porch to see if he was driving down the street.  
“Lose something?” someone, probably a neighbour, asked.  
“No, just looking for my, uh, boyfriend.”  
“Oh, the one with the emo-hair thing.”  
“Yeah. You haven’t seen him, have you?”  
“Can’t say that I have. Something wrong?”

-He looks back to the window-  
-Suddenly the phone rings-  
-A voice says something's happened-  
-That he should come right now-

 

Ian shook his head ‘no’ and thanked the neighbour, heading back inside. He looked through the window one last time, just to make sure, right before his phone rang out loudly.  
“Hello?” he answered.  
“Is this Ian Hecox?” a fairly female voice asked.  
“Yes.”  
“You’ve been requested by a Mr. Anthony Padilla at the Sutter Memorial Hospital. I’m afraid he’s been in an accident.” Ian didn’t hear anymore as he dropped his phone and ran outside to his own car.

-His mind goes to December-  
-He thinks of when he asked him-  
-He bent down on his knees first-  
-And he said-

 

Ian thought about everything on the way to the hospital. Sure, he ran one stop sign and didn’t slow much for the speed bumps, but his mind was too cluttered.  
He should’ve said ‘yes’ way back in December.  
“Ian Andrew Hecox,” he had said, “will you please marry me?” And Ian’s response?  
He had just stared blankly.

-I want you forever, forever and always-  
-Through the good and the bad and the ugly-  
-We'll grow old together-  
-Forever and always-

 

“Son of a bitch,” Ian grumbled as he wanted to drive faster, though the speed limit was keeping him down.  
“Always and forever,” they had said, “but we’re not gay.” Ha, yeah, right. Look where they were now. In a relationship, marriage being considered. Or, at least, being joked about occasionally.

-He pulls up to the entrance-  
-He walks right to the front desk-  
-They lead him down a million halls, a maze that's never ending-

 

Ian jumped out of the car, not checking his parking, and ran through the doors.  
“Sir?” the woman behind the front desk said, taken aback by his rush.  
“Anthony Padilla,” he said, not even gasping for breath. “I’ve been requested by him, my name is Ian Hecox.” The woman checked the computer in front of her and nodded. She checked his ID before having someone take him down a few hallways before he saw a nurse and a doctor in front of the room Anthony was supposed to be in.

-They talk about what happened but he can barely hear them-  
-He tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room-

 

He couldn’t quite hear was they were saying, but he caught the phrase ‘car accident’, and that’s all he needed to continue on. He walked past them both to see Anthony, hooked up to the heart monitor with an IV in his hand and bandages all over his body. His eyes were closed, and Ian almost thought he was dead until he opened his eyes at Ian’s footsteps.  
“Hey, Ian,” he greeted, smiling weakly. Ian tried to smile, but couldn’t find the heart to do so convincingly.

-He sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight-  
-They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life-  
-The house on the hillside, where they would stay-

 

Ian took Anthony’s hand in his and sighed, trying hard not to cry.  
“What happened?” Ian asked him.  
“Car crash,” Anthony said plainly, his voice soft. “Car jerked off the road...and hit a tree...”  
“I told you we should’ve gotten rid of your car.” Anthony tried to laugh, but coughed instead.  
“Hey remember that house...we talked about?” Anthony asked. “You know...the one up in the...mountains or whatever?”  
“Yeah. Kids and all that,” Ian laughed, despite how he was breaking inside. “Nothing wrong with the house here, though.”  
“It would have been...so nice, though, huh?” Ian nodded. Anthony took big breaths and smiled again, trying harder to be happier than he was.

-Stay there forever, forever and always-  
-Through the good and the bad and the ugly-  
-We'll grow old together, and always remember-  
-Whether rich or for poor or for better-  
-We'll still love each other, forever and always-

 

“I need you to get better soon, Anthony,” Ian said after a while of silence.  
“I don’t know,” Anthony said. “I might not get better...very quickly. The accident...was too extreme, they said.” He coughed again. “The entire hood flipped off...and went through the window.”  
“We should’ve gotten married, right then...”  
“I know...”

-Then he gets an idea and calls in the nurses-  
-Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses-

 

“You know what?” Ian said, standing and letting go of Anthony. “Let’s do it. Now.” He ran to the door. “Nurse! Doctor! Someone!”  
“What are you doing?” Anthony asked. A nurse rushed to the door.  
“What’s wrong, sir?” she asked, pushing past him to see the patient.  
“I need a preacher or a pastor or something here, now.” The nurse eyed Ian, then Anthony. “Now!” Ian yelled. The nurse jumped and hurried off to the front desk to fulfill his request. Only fifteen minutes later did a preacher arrive, bearing the bible and a sodden-looking face.  
“What is the problem?” he asked.  
“Can you get us married? Right now?” Ian asked. The preacher looked at him and nodded slowly.

-He borrows some rings from the couple next door-  
-Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor-  
-He looks into his eyes, and he says-

 

“You’ll need rings,” the preacher said. Ian cursed and tried to think of something. Hadn’t there been a married couple next to this room?  
He ran out of the room and knocked onto the door. Two people sat there on the hospital bed, looking confused.  
“I need rings,” Ian said bluntly. “Please.” They looked down at their hands and at each other, before slowly removing their own rings and letting Ian take them without a word.  
You stupid idiot, he thought. This is never going to work.  
He ran back and gave the rings to the preacher. Anthony looked almost ready to pass out, but kept himself awake for Ian’s sake.  
The vows began.

-I want you forever, forever and always-  
-Through the good and the bad and the ugly-  
-We'll grow old together, and always remember-  
-Whether happy or sad or whatever-

 

“Anthony Padilla, I love you,” Ian said, tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Ian, I love you, too,” Anthony said, eyes heavy.

-We'll still love each other, forever and always-  
-Forever and always, forever and always-

 

Ian kissed Anthony chastely, not wanting it to end, but pulling away anyways.  
“I now pronounce you...husband and husband,” the preacher said slowly. He took his leave and stood outside so as to leave the two alone.  
“Ian...,” Anthony said, looking at his husband's blue eyes filled with tears.  
“What?” Ian asked.

-He finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow-  
-His voice is almost too low-

“Ian, I just...,” he tried to talk, but his heart was slowing. He breathed in more. “Ian...”  
“Anthony, what is it?” Ian asked hurriedly.  
“Ian, I just...love you...so much...”  
His heart slowed even more.

 

-As he says, I love you forever, forever and always-  
-Please just remember even if I'm not there-

 

“You know...if I’m not there...I’ll still love you...right?”  
“Yeah, of course. I love you, Anthony.”  
“I love you...forever and always, Ian...”  
His heart stopped.

-I'll always love you, forever and always-


End file.
